


Picture Postcards from Planetos - Illustrated

by RuffedLemur



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birds, Cute, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Gen, Owls, Parrots, Pirates, scenery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2020-05-28 10:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuffedLemur/pseuds/RuffedLemur
Summary: OCs and other drawing requests for SaintEpithet.





	1. Button and Niqhal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picture Postcards From Planetos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841410) by [SaintEpithet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintEpithet/pseuds/SaintEpithet). 



SaintEpithet’s OCs Button (he is a brindled man, and a pirate ship’s treasurer) and Niqhal (pirate ship’s bosun):


	2. Blackhaven

Blackhaven, the seat of House Dondarrion, as requested by SaintEpithet:


	3. Beric and Stormclaw

baby Beric with his oc pet owl Stormclaw for SaintEpithet:

* * *

\+ bonus Baratheons (not canon):


	4. Beric, Anguy and Stormclaw

The “owl in the well” incident from SaintEpithet‘s fic:


	5. Jiara Fowler and Kyrion Sand

SaintEpithet’s OCs: Lady Jiara Fowler (with an unnamed bird) and her husband Kyrion Sand:


	6. Lady Sandrine

SaintEpithet‘s OC Sandrine of Myr, priestess of R’hllor:


	7. The Beast at the door (Ser Loras as a very lovecraftian narrator, 100% horror)

based on [this short](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841410/chapters/37303619)


	8. Overmorrow

SaintEpithet’s original characters - Baby Yaga & Dr. Dial-A-Banshee (he is supposed to be a skeleton wearing a skeleton mask), they run a cooking magazine and solve crimes.


	9. Collab p1 - Nereon

SaintEpithet‘s OC Nereon: SaintEpithet‘s lines, my colors


	10. Collab p2 - Lady Dustin

Lady Dustin: my lines, SaintEpithet‘s colors:


	11. Yörb the Parrot




End file.
